


﹡eyes on my girl.

by spidezqvake



Series: 〈 never  take  your  eyes  off  your  girl ː addybeth  ficlet ficlets 〉 [1]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Second Kiss, Short One Shot, addy is dumbass but i love her, addybeth, addybeth endgame, beth is awful with feelings, mentions of colette french, netflix do your thing i'm begging, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidezqvake/pseuds/spidezqvake
Summary: ( just a tiny addybeth drabble )/ / episode: s01e10 — Shock & Awe
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Series: 〈 never  take  your  eyes  off  your  girl ː addybeth  ficlet ficlets 〉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762858
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	﹡eyes on my girl.

**Author's Note:**

> ( just a tiny addybeth drabble )  
> / / episode: s01e10 — Shock & Awe

addy is alone, alone with herself and with no one to turn to ── her mother is a police officer , a police officer who is involved in sarge will's murder case, she can't do this to her mother, _she simply can't_. her mother was right when she told her that adults only get close to young people when they want something in return. coach colette used her and then dumped her like she was a broken toy. addy was heartbroken, feeling stupid. she stops in the middle of the street and looks at her phone ── _she wants to call beth_ but she doesn't want to hear beth say she was right this whole time. right about coach, right about how coach used her. plus, beth probably doesn't want to see her. not after everything she said after the game. addy cries, feeling like a fool. coach simply acted as if nothing happened, letting her go like she never knew her, like addy didn't risk everything to keep her secrets, to help her.

she cries and she cries, desperate.  she wants to scream, _but everything is trapped inside_.

her crying is interrupted when her phone beeps ── she swears. . .if it's coach with another weak excuse, she might actually scream. but it's not, and addy quickly wipes away her tears, to make sure she's not seeing things, imagine things.

' _eyes on my girl, always._ '

a text from beth. addy feels her heart tight, like someones squeezing it. she can hear beth's voice in her head and she finally decides she needs to see beth.

' _she's not you, she never was._ '

she types back.

***

a few minutes later, there she is. beth parks her blue jeep on the corner of the street and addy walks towards it, quickly getting inside ── it's cold and she's freezing. beth is wearing comfy clothes and no makeup, which means she didn't go partying with the girls after the game. ❛ hanlon, you look like shit ❜ beth tells her and addy can't disagree. she's still wearing her cheer uniform. her makeup is a mess because of all the crying and _she genuinely feels like shit_.

❛ she's not you, no one's like you ❜ addy whispers and beth remains silent. she doesn't know what to say. actually. . . _she does_. but she doesn't want to talk. why would she? what's the point? every time she tries to talk about her feelings, addy backs off and it's like nothing happened. ❛ beth, i never kissed her. nothing ever happened between me and her ❜ addy tells her and beth almost tells her: _but you wished it happened_. but she remains silent. it's not the right time. she's tired of fighting over colette, she's tired of. . .everything. plus, never ask questions you don't want the answer to.

❛ i'm sorry, addy. i got so caught up with trying to make you see who she was, i didn't even realize that i was hurting you, how much i was making things hard for you ❜ addy can't even believe what she's hearing. she was expecting a snarky comment, she was expecting some sort of witty, annoying come-back but, _she definitely wasn't expecting this_. beth, apologizing. beth, being so honest. ❛ i'm sorry, for the bracelet you gave me ❜ addy tells her and beth scoffs, punching the wheel. ❛ it's just a stupid bracelet, addy. i could buy you a new one but, i gave you that bracelet the night we first kissed and _that's what fucked me up_ ❜ it's like a punch in her stomach. beth's voice, weak. . .like she's about to cry and addy swears: if beth starts crying, she's going to cry as well. she was so caught up with trying to please coach, with trying to win her over so that she could possibly have a chance to finally leave sutton grove and build herself a future, that she didn't even realize what she was doing. . .what she did.

❛ i never forgot that night. you were my first / real / kiss, my first love ❜ beth finally looks at addy, she can't even believe what addy is telling her. her first love? beth wants to cry, because addy was her first love too. her first and only love. ❛ you're my girl, addy and i'm so fucking in love with you it scares me, it drives me insane because i know i am way too much and sometimes people leave ❜ beth sighs, feeling tired. this kind of love scares her because she doesn't want to lose addy, she doesn't want addy and her to be like her parents and yet, her actions almost caused her to actually lose addy. . . _for real_.

addy crawls into beth's lap, fitting perfectly like she was made to be there and beth can feel the heat of addy's body against her own, sending shivers down her spine. gently, she touches addy's face, her thumb stroking her, feeling how soft it is. addy looks at beth and for the first time in the night, she smiles, feeling goosebumps all over her body. beth might be top girl, a maddog type of person but, other people have never seen beth the way addy has always seen and is seeing now ──  _ a soft person _ . there's so much more to beth than it meets the eye, so many layers. for a moment it is just silence between them, addy looking at beth the same tender way she looked two years ago during that rainy night at the playground, where it all started. after a few seconds, it finally happens. their lips meet and addy melts, wrapping her arms around beth's neck, actually kissing her and it feels so good and so right.

beth can feel her heart beating faster and her whole body comes alive as addy kisses her. she holds addy's face between her hands and bites her bottom lip, softly. it's intense, like all the long-guarded emotions are finally coming out. but what starts intense, quickly becomes something calm, intimate and when it's over, addy lays her head on beth's chest while beth plays with her hair.

❛ hanlon. . .tomorrow i'm going to buy a fucking ring and i swear to god. . .if you give / my / ring to someone, i am  _ so _ done with you ❜ beth tells her and addy just grabs her hand, intertwing their fingers, realizing how small beth's hand is, compared to hers. addy kisses her again, softer this time but, beth stops her, gently and looks at her — addy loves the way beth has always looked at her, like she's her world. nobody ever looked at her the way beth does. ❛ i love you ❜ beth whispers and there's a hint of a smile on her lips. addy wants to say something but beth stops her, placing her index finger on her lips. ❛ i love you and i wanna see you thrive,  _ fuck _ . . .i want to share my life with you ❜

addy is breathless and she's going to cry, not because she's sad but because she's happy. she kisses beth's forehead.

❛ i love you too, b ❜ she whispers and rests her head on beth’s shoulder


End file.
